The Wedding
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Draco was getting married. He was nervous. He was in a daze. But he was so ready to call her his wife.


Written using By The Hour Challenge (Word Count: 850 {exact minus author note}, Character: Draco Malfoy, Genre: Romance, Time Allowed: an hour and a half), Variety Of Prompts: Wedding).

I don't own Harry Potter.

-oOo-

He'd never expected to be here, walking a trench in the church's carpeted floor. His feet moved in the same path, leaving the dark maroon floor a tab lighter as his steps messed the fabric. He'd been doing this for about half an hour. His hands were being rung in front of him, sweat dripped from his temple. He was nervous. He was scared.

The door openedup, a figure entering the room. "You ready Draco? Its all set."

Draco turned to the voice, watching Blaise in a confused fashion. What?

It all clicked into focus. His wedding. His wedding to Hermione. His wedding in only a few moment. Draco felt that nervous ting again as he realized that this was it. This was it.

Wordlessly he followed after his best friend.

He was about to get married, something no one expected the twenty five year old of being capable of doing. And not only that, but he was about to marry the single most perfect, most beautiful girl he'd ever meet. And he was nervous.

Entering into the chapel, he barely noticed as Blaise placed him beside the alter. He'd never been one for religion, but she was. She wanted a traditional Muggle wedding - with just a hint of magic to it - and he was giving her it. Who was he to complain? She agreed to marry him after all, and for that, and because he loved her, he would do everything to make her wedding day rememberable.

Movement to his left snapped him from his nervous daze. Blaise straightened his tie, and adjusted the collar of Draco's suit before dashing back out of the church room. Looking out into the crowd, Draco smiled at all the familiar faces. Their families were there, packed into the little chapel. His mother was there, his father wasn't. Sadness touched at him, but he ignored it.

The preacher asked him a question, something about being ready. He nodded. He was more than ready. Nervous yes, but ready still.

This was it.

The music began, the preacher slipping back into place. Draco watched as the best man and maid of honor - Blaise and Ginny - entered the room. The procession followed, too slow for Draco's liking. He knew who was at the end of this march and he couldn't wait to see her. One by one, those appointed as bridesmaids and groomsmen took their place.

The music changed. Draco gulped slightly as the church doors opened once more. There was a movement in the hall, Hermione's father coming into view. On his arm was the most beautiful woman Draco had ever seen. She was radiant, grace and confidence coming off her in waves. Her hair was curled elegantly, most of it done up in a bun, several strands framing her face. The dress she wore was a pale white. It clung to her torso, flaring out at her hips. It danced around her legs, the train trailing feet behind. A lace veil hung over her face, sheer enough for her face to be seen.

But Draco didn't notice any of this. All he could remember from that day was the smile on her face. It was bright, loving, a smile he cherished so greatly. As she came to the stage, her father kissing her cheek, before he sat down and she stood across from him, Draco couldn't take his eyes off her face.

She was so caring. So forgiving. She was his. After all the hate, all the anger, they were together. Had been together through far worst than whatever their childhood had been. And now, now they were one step closer to their forever.

The preacher began, jarring Draco from his daze. He tried to keep focus, but every time she looked at him - a smile on her lips, and a shine to her eyes - he swore his knees shook and his heart jerked.

Upon telling his father of the engagement, the elder male had told him that Hermione would only make him weak. Would destroy him. Years ago he might have listened to the man. Might have taken this nervous daze as weakness, but now he knew better.

This as love. A love he would never let go of.

Their vows were shared. Draco almost forgot what he'd meant to say, and he wished he'd written it down. He managed alright though, and whenever it was her turn, Hermione proved to once more be the one with all the words, all the answers. She spoke of how caring, how gentle and wonderful he was. Draco couldn't believe her words. He knew she loved him, but hearing her say the words out loud, in front of all their friends and family, it struck such a cord in his heart, that there appeared a tear on his cheek. He didn't brush it away, but let it fall as rings were slipped on each others finger.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

Draco smiled as he leaned forward, pushing her veil back and kissing his new wife.


End file.
